epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jella141/Jella141 vs Jella141 - Historical Epic Rap Battles Off-Season
Indeed. The battle long awaited by no one is here. Long story short, felt like a bit of an ass for dipping from seventh tourney finals way back, so I thought I'd somewhat make up for it. It's taken a while, it's like 4am as I'm writing this, but alas, here we are. I also had a Christmas HERB as well as a few other battles that I've been working on, but they'll come out when they come out, I guess. Enjoy my attempt at shitting on myself. Jella141 vs Jella141 is the fifth installment of Historical Epic Rap Battles - Off-Season. It features Epic Rap Battles of History Wiki user and eggplant worshipper, Jella141, rapping against Epic Rap Battles of History Wiki user and eggplant worshipper, Jella141, in a battle of the least shittiest Jella. Intro ::: : Battle 'Jella141:' (Beat starts at 0:22) Tourney's over, go home. I'll topple any doppelgänger of mine By droppin' the lineless cop out's spineless ass back offline! Call it Eggplants vs Zombies: I'm boutta dick this Rick stan! I'll smoke ya like HERB! I'm the ERB to this Flash in the Pan! Huh, thought DWAS was the cat? Only pussy here's you! He shat out a pile of shit, but you still took the number two! A lazy fuck's past his peak, go dwell on one rhyme for weeks! Just spell your name, Jells: it parallels a double-L losing streak! 'Jella141:' (0:45) Word on the street's you got DQ'd, I'm dis-qualified on the beat! You write like a sluggish sloth, so much for ridding us of Meat! I'm iller than a Crap-laced rap, you're crawlin' with salmonella! Reality's broke: those D&D blokes choke finales less than Jella! Wanna run, mate? KISS my ass, you ain't Wiggling outta this! Sure talk shit for a guy who can't hold a convo till he's on the piss! The tourney's greatest anticlimax, no shocker chicks can't stand ya! Dunno who ghosted this sorry schmuck faster: Josie or Samantha? 'Jella141:' (1:07) Easy, Princess Peach. Think the wiki's heard enough of your rants! Lemme expand that verse: my words choke a chicken-shit pissant! Left school and took two gap years, sounds to me you're still a fuck-up! Your own mother's movin' out, ditched your ass to grow the fuck up! 'Jella141:' (1:18) Wanna talk grownin' up? Start by leavin' those fantasies behind! Any bloke who builds a shrine for Thanos dong ain't of sane mind! From Hitlerchu to panda porn, you've had strange avatars in myriads! I keep it clean, I'm OCD, but best believe I'll make you bleed! Period. 'Jella141:' (1:30) Bit off Wach's series, then leeched Grav's concept, you cutthroat! All that pirating, but shit, your flagship series barely stays afloat! Mate, your rap career's washed-up, face it: you've run outta ideas! How'd scoutin' material for a match about yourself take two years? 'Jella141:' (1:41) Nice collab work with GG. Oh, it wasn't released? That must stink. Your teamwork left unnoticed, 'least you miss deadlines in sync! Haven't read the headlines? All this Aussie's got is fire, so concede! Beat it, little drummer boy! Did I just stomp my own ass? Indeed. Poll Who Won? Jella141 Jella141 Category:Blog posts